Palpatine's Discovery (Star Wars)
by OblivionII
Summary: Palpatine is discovered! The Jedi High Council members Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi discover Protocol 66, a plot to destroy the jedi. Count Dooku, apprentice to Darth Sidious, finds out the Sith lord's plans to kill him. Turning back to the light, Dooku returns to the temple, asking his master, Yoda, to forgive him.
1. Chapter 1, Master Dooku

That day for Count Dooku started like any other, he woke up, but this time, he saw a vision. He knew what this meant. "Palpatine is going to betray me." He said. He took the crystal out of his saber, inspecting it. "I don't know if this will work." Dooku said glumly. He prepared his solar sailor to fly to Coruscant. In the Jedi Temple, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Mace Windu felt Dooku's approach. "Is he rejoining the order?" Windu asked himself. "Possibly so." Adi-Mundi said. "Coming back to Coruscant, Count Dooku is?" Yoda said, walking into the meditation chamber. "Waiting outside for him, I will be." Yoda said, turning back. Near an hour later, Dooku landed on the docks. "Hello, Count Dooku," Yoda said. "Quite a small army for an invasion, you have." Dooku laughed. ""This time, I am not invading. I am rejoining the order." Dooku stated. "Rejoining the Jedi?" Obi-Wan said, stepping from the shadows. "I thought that was as likely as Mace Windu giving Anakin the rank of master." Dooku said, "Aren't you Obi-Wan Kenobi? I am your master's master." "So you're my Grand-Master?" Obi-Wan joked. "Go back to the temple, we should." Yoda said. They three went to the temple, but Dooku was stopped by the Temple Guards. "With me, he is." Yoda told them. They signaled them to move along. Dooku was re-granted the rank of Jedi Master. "We must return this order back to what it once was, a peaceful group, not a military!" All the jedi cheered. "Impressed, I am, padawan." Yoda told Dooku. "We must meet in the chamber." Dooku whispered to Yoda.


	2. Chapter 2, The Revealing

Yoda and Dooku stepped into the chamber. "A long time it has been since last I was in here." Dooku said. He started smiling. 'Yes it has, master Dooku." Yoda said to Dooku. "News you have for me, yes?" Yoda asked. "Yes, master," Dooku said, "the one you know as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is the sith master, Darth Sidious." Yoda gasped and said "Unlikely, it is for a sith lord to be so close to the Jedi." Yoda knew he had to kill Sidious as soon as possible. Dooku mentioned "There is also a secret hidden in the clones, Order 66, which will make the clones turn on the jedi." Yoda said, "Tell the council, we must." They went up to the chamber and called a urgent meeting. "This must be important." Adi-Mundi and Mace Windu said. As they entered, they saw Dooku standing by Yoda. All the other masters entered as well. "Members of the Jedi Council, Palpatine is the dark lord of the sith. He implanted Order 66 into the clones to make them turn on us when he says." Dooku announced. "This sounds too sophisticated to be a lie." Windu said. "We must attack him and capture him." Dooku said to the Council. "Yes, we may have to." The others said.


	3. Chapter 3, Preparations

As the Jedi Council discussed the plan, Sidious knew what they were doing. He took his double Sith Sabers and went to Serreno, where the former Count Dooku's palace was. He was prepared to have the Clone Army and the CIS Droid Army unite and battle the Jedi. With this army, he could decimate any force in the galaxy. After all, there were millions of both Droids and Clones. Anakin Skywalker learned of this plan when he intercepted a message between Sidious and Kamino. He immediately ended the message as soon as he heard the plan's basics and contacted Coruscant. "Master," he said. "Sidious is planning to unite the Seperatists with the Clones and destroy the Order." Rex immediately heard the Jedi Knight and ordered his crew to get to the operating room. Within hours, they all lost their Inhibitor Chips, small suborganic pieces supposedly implanted to protect against Rogue Jedi, while really rnade to destroy the Jedi. Yoda, as a Jedi General, ordered the major Clone Commanders to remove their Inhibitor Chips. After days of waiting for the perfect time, Sidious discovered the plot to prevent the turning of the Clone Army, and activated the Protocol 07, something recently downloaded into the chips, which made the Clones turn on the Jedi and join with the Droid Army. While the 41st was removing their chips, the Protocol activated and only Commander Gree and his highest ranking Clones escaped the Protocol. The 501st, 212th, 401st, and 327th, however, were completely safe from the Protocol.


End file.
